Blog użytkownika:NewKrólJulian/Analiza teasera "Frozen Hogwarts.Part 2"/Ollum Holmes
Witajcie wszyscy! Z tej strony wasz kochany Ollum. Kłaniam się nisko. Zacznę od tego, że Max ostatnio zmienił profilowe. I co z tego? A właśnie to, że to może nie być tylko zwykły awatar. Zaciekawiło mnie to, bo kiedy to rysował, a ktoś wchodził do pokoju, natychmiast przełączał na Facebooka. Tak więc, od razu informuję, nie miałem wglądu w jego pracę. I postanowiłem trochę chamsko poszperać w dokumentach Maxa w komputerze. No i na co się natknąłem? Właśnie na to co chcę wam pokazać. Uważam, że wszyscy czytelnicy FH będą zainteresowani, gdyż możliwe, że jest to pierwszy i oby nie ostatni teaser do nadchodzącej drugiej połowy przez wszystkich kochanego FH. Zanim jeszcze zacznę przedstawiać wam swoje teorie spiskowe drobna informacja o tym jak działa współpraca między nami jeśli chodzi o pisanie FH. Tak mieszkamy razem, piszemy razem, pomagamy sobie w zawiązywaniu fabuły, ale nie znam dokładnego przebiegu wydarzeń z drugiej połowy. Max bardzo skrupulatnie ukrywa przed światem co ważniejsze fragmenty swojego dzieła i nawet najbliższa rodzina nie ma wglądu w jego prace, żeby tylko (broń Boże!), coś przypadkiem nie wypłynęło do internetu, bo przecież nie można sobie pozwolić, żeby jakiś superważny szczegół zaspoilerował czytelnikom co się będzie działo w ciągu następnych dwudziestu rozdziałów. Max nie pozwala mi nawet zaglądać do jego szafki, w której, muszę przyznać, jest aż grubo od materiałów do FH (udało mi się zobaczyć z drugiego pokoju, jakby co). A to szkice postaci, a to opisy miejsc, a to rozłożenie w czasie, mówię wam, istne szaleństwo! To tyle, teraz możecie już spokojnie czytać moją teorię, za którą mam nadzieję Max mnie nie zabije. A więc enjoy! Jak już mogliście zauważyć (lub nie) awatar Maxa ostatnio zmienił się z jego podobizny na coś innego. Jednakże nie jest to tak dobrze widoczne by mi odpowiadało do prezentacji, więc znalazłem w dokumentach Maxa pełną wersję jeszcze z SAIa 1.0thumb|left|302px|Zdjęcie 1.0. Jak widać są na nim Roszpunka, Merida, Anna i Elsa oraz kilka napisów z czego najbardziej w oczy rzuca się "Frozen Hogwarts. Part 2". Ale oprócz tego jest coś jeszcze. Tuż ponad nim jest inny napis lekko przezroczysty oraz jeden za bohaterkami, który ledwo widać. Na potrzeby tego wpisu usunąłem dziewczyny i zostawiłem tylko te zdania 2.0thumb|left|304px|Zdjęcie 2.0. Jak widać na górze pisze "This is not the end of me... This is the beginning...". O ile się nie mylę jest to tekst jednej z piosenek Christiany Perri, ale pewności nie mam, zresztą to nie ważne. Ważne jest przede wszystkim o co w tym chodzi. Po polsku oznacza to mniej więcej "To nie mój koniec. To początek", co już samo w sobie nie wróży nic dobrego, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że może to się odnosić do mordercy. Napis na środku "Coming Soon" oczywiście oznacza "wkrótce", więc popcorn w dłoń, Max szykuje dla nas kolejne ponad 20 rozdziałów świetnej opowieści. Kolejną sprawą jest tło. Dlategoż usunąłem wszystko co zbędne i zostało to 2.1thumb|left|304px|Zdjęcie 2.1. Poznajemy tego pana, co nie? Trochę mnie to niepokoi, bo morda Fritza (wybaczcie słownictwo, ale nienawidzę gościa) na teaserze nie wróży nic dobrego. Może ucieknie z Azkabanu? Oby nie. To by było straszne. Przeglądając warstwy tego rysunku zauważyłem też coś ciekawego screenthumb|left|400px|Screen. Widzicie nazwy tych warstw? Mniejsza z tym, że po angielsku. Layery 'Blood', 'Light', FH p2' jeszcze rozumiem, ale layer nazwany 'Alastair'... W dodatku zauważyłem, że jest on pusty. Nie wiem dlaczego. Może po prostu nie widzę tego fragmentu obrazka, ale możliwe też, że jest to layer symboliczny, tylko po co? Nie mam pojęcia. Wiem tylko, że Max to cholerny geniusz poszlak, śladów i zagadek. On jest takim wikijowym Scottem Cawthonem. Wszystko co wymyśli może mieć znaczenie w przyszłości. Weźcie to pod uwagę podczas czytania, a może zauważycie coś ciekawego. Liczę, że Max mnie nie zabije za zrobienie torii, bo dowiedzieć, oczywiście się dowie, przecież to publiczny wpis i to w dodatku na Wiki, więc nie ma możliwości by udało mi się to ukryć dłużej niż przez dwa dni. Maksiu, nie bij! Jeśli Max w najbliższym czasie da nad kolejną wskazówkę, no i oczywiście, jeśli będziecie tego chcieć mogę zrobić kolejny wpis z teorią. Ugh... Toż to niepojęte! Własnego brata nie umiem rozkminić... P.S. Tak, wiem... Dużo zdjęć... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach